


I Don't Want To Feel Alone

by Sydnaynay



Series: Song One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I had to do it, M/M, Marriage, That's it, ayyee cake gets married, but niall's the only one who's actually in it, but that's not new, cake didn't know, everything's knock knock good good, i don't know but yeah, i'm happy with this?, just cute and short, just fluff, kay - Freeform, mashton comes out at their wedding, mashton planned it, niall's a fangirl, not a drabble though, of course, okay, so much fluff guys, the one direction boys are mentioned, they used 18 as their vows, things end happily, this is short, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have loved you since we were eighteen, long before we both thought the same thing. To be loved, or to be in love." </p><p>or</p><p>Luke and Calum get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Feel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> cute, short fluff with a happy ending. (: Based off of 18 - One Direction

Standing at the altar, staring at each other, Luke and Calum felt beyond this world. The one thing they had wanted for years, was coming true.

Upon the writing process of their vows, both boys worked with one of their bandmates to create the best thing they could. Michael helped Luke, and Ashton helped Calum. Michael and Ashton, however, had created a plan. They used the same idea for both of the boys, just different parts of it.

They both told the other to use lyrics, and then gave them the song idea, seeing as it was true.

And here the boys were, all their friends and family sitting together. They couldn't believe this was happening.

Luke said his vows first.

"I've got a heart and I got a soul, believe me I want to use them both. But here goes nothing. We made a start, years ago, it was a false one, seeing as it didn't end well. I didn't want to feel alone, and it didn't work. You kissed me for the first time under that tree, a long way from the playground. I have loved you since we were 18, Calum. Long before we both thought the same thing, like to be loved or to be in love. All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you. I want to love you, like you made me feel when we were eighteen."

Calum was crying, and laughing at the same time as he said his back.

"We took a chance, and I'm glad we did. Here we are, perfectly fine. Here we are, and I just want to spend this night in slow motion. This love is the best thing to ever happen to me. You make me feel like no one else can, and have since we were eighteen. So kiss me while we stand here, my hands pressed to your cheeks. We definitely are a long way from the play ground where I met you so many years before. I have loved you since we were 18, Luke, and I can say that this was my best decision ever."

Both boys were crying, and the crowd was smiling and crying as well, as the applauded as the two boys kissed, sealing their marriage 'till death do them part.

Ashton and Michael stood there, cheering as they grinned, knowing that this couldn't have gone better.

The One Direction boys, standing near the front, were grinning ear from ear, surprised that both boys had used lyrics from one of their songs from so many years ago.

-

"I can't believe you used One Direction lyrics as our vows," Calum says shaking his head, as Luke and him danced.

Luke laughed, "Same goes for you, Hood."

"It's Hemmings, now." Calum says, pulling Luke closer to him.

Luke's heart flutters as Calum says that, he couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I bet you anything, Michael and Ashton planned this." Luke tells Calum.

"Oh, I don't doubt it for a second," Calum says, as the two look over to where Michael and Ashton were kissing.

"At least they finally admitted their feelings to each other,"

"Only took them until we got married." Calum jokes.

Niall came up to the two, "Congratttsss." He drags out the word, though he was (surprisingly) not drunk, "I must say, boys, using our lyrics was genius. But how did you guys both end up doing that?"

"We had not part of that, Michael and Ashton helped us and apparently had planned this." Luke says.

"Well, it was brilliant. It was adorable, I might just die."

"You're sounding like a fangirl, right now, Niall." Calum states.

"Might as well, my OTP just got married." Niall continues to go along with it.

"And it was the best thing that could have happened to us." Luke says.

The two boys talked to Niall for a while, before he walked away leaving the two to themselves again.

"We really are a long way from that playground, now."

"I love you," Calum says.

"I love you too," Luke says.


End file.
